1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a setting bar code of an optical information reader, a method for generating the setting bar code, a method for changing setting of an optical information reader, and a computer-readable medium including a program for generating the setting bar code. It relates more particularly to a setting bar code to be read into an optical information reader, which reads a coded optical pattern of a one-dimensional bar code, a two-dimensional code, etc., in order to change various settings of the optical information reader, a method for generating the setting bar code, a method for changing the setting of an optical information reader, and a computer-readable medium including a program for generating the setting bar code.
2. Description of the Related Art
Nowadays, a bar code is used in application of identify a commodity code, etc. The bar code comprises contiguous lines different in width so that it can represent alphanumerics by bar and blank portions. The bar code, for example, represents a universal product code.
The codes of optical patterns include one-dimensional bar codes and two-dimensional codes (data symbols). The one-dimensional bar codes involve different types of bar codes such as CODE39, ITF, industrial 2of5, NW-7, and CODE128 including JAN (EAN) code usually put on commodities, etc. UPC-A and UPC-E used centering on USA are also available.
On the other hand, the two-dimensional codes are roughly classified into stack type and matrix type. The stack type is a form wherein one-dimensional bar codes are stacked on each other. The stack type normally does not provide information in the vertical direction. The matrix type is a polygon (generally, a square) and is formed like a mosaic comprising a matrix of monochrome cells for providing information. The matrix type provides information in the horizontal direction and the vertical direction. The stack type includes PDF417, CODE49, etc. The matrix type includes QR code, data code, verification code, CP code, etc.
To read such an optical pattern, an optical information reader is used. For example, a bar code scanning device for scanning a bar code generally as optical information reader is called a bar code reader, a bar code scanner, etc.
The bar code scanning device generally comprises a configuration as shown in FIG. 1. The bar code scanning device shown in FIG. 1 comprises a bar code read section 1 and a signal processing circuit 2. The bar code scanning device scans a bar code label 3 with a bar code printed through the bar code read section 1, detects reflected light, and reads information of the bar code by the signal processing circuit 2.
In FIG. 1, a laser projection circuit 4 projects light such as laser light to a galvanometer mirror 5 and reflected light on the galvanometer mirror 5 is scanned over the bar code. The bar and blank (monochrome) portions making up the bar code differ in reflectivity. The blank portion provides a large reflected light amount. The bar portion provides a small reflected light amount. The reflected lights are gathered on a light gathering mirror 6 through the galvanometer mirror 5. The gathered reflected lights are taken out as an analog signal in time series through a band-pass filter 7 and a photodiode serving as a light reception element 8. The analog signal is sent to the signal processing circuit 2.
The signal processing circuit 2 has a light reception circuit 9, an AC coupling circuit 14, an amplification circuit 10, a filter circuit 11, a binarization circuit 12, and a decode circuit 13. The light reception circuit 9 receives a signal from the bar code read section 1. The AC coupling circuit 14 allows the AC component of output of the light reception circuit 9 to pass through. The amplification circuit 10 amplifies the output signal of the AC component provided by the AC coupling circuit 14. The filter circuit 11 filters the amplified signal. The binarization circuit 12 binaries the filtered signal. The decode circuit 13 decodes the information recorded on the bar code. The decode circuit 13 generally is implemented as a CPU, etc. The digital signal binarized by the binarization circuit 12 is sent to the CPU, which then decodes the signal by a program according to an algorism.
To change the setup items of the bar code reader, various methods are available. For example, the bar code reader is connected to a computer through a serial interface capable of conducting two-way communications such as RS-232C for placing them in a state in which data communications can be conducted, and the setup items of the bar code reader can be changed by software in the computer. However, this method has disadvantages in that the bar code reader needs to be provided with a communication port and that bar code reader setting software needs to be previously built in the computer. Thus, generally a method of providing a dedicated setting bar code and causing the bar code reader to scan the dedicated setting bar code, thereby changing the setting of the bar code reader is used. This method has the advantage that connection to an external machine such as a computer is not required and the apparatus is simple because the setup items are read simply by scanning over the dedicated setting bar code like a normal bar code label.
However, the method of reading the setting bar code and setting the bar code reader has disadvantages in that the bar code must be scanned for each setup item and the number of scan times is increased, leading to intricate work. The setup items involve a large number of parameters which must be specified such as the type of bar code to be read by the bar code reader, the operation mode, and the trigger switch operation attribute. Each of the setup items is set by reading a specific bar code determined for each setup item. Therefore, one or more bar codes need to be read for one setting.
Hitherto, the setting bar code has been attached to a manual of the bar code reader. At each time of setting change, the user has found out the corresponding bar code while turning the pages of the manual and has scanned over a plurality of setting bar codes for changing the setting. For example, to change the setup items for one operation mode, first the setting bar code to specify the operation mode to be changed needs to be found and scanned and further the changing bar code of the specific item to be changed needs to be found out and scanned. Since the work is repeated, if a large number of setup items exist, the number of scan times is increased and the work becomes intricate accordingly and the risk of erroneous specification and a read error is also increased.
A method of specifying any desired setting bar code by the user and printing the bar code is developed (for example, Japanese Patent Unexamined Publication No. 2000-76375). In this method, the setting bar codes frequently used by the user are previously printed, whereby ease of use can be improved. However, also in the method, if a large number of setup items exist, a large number of setting bar codes need to be printed accordingly and to be all scanned at each time of setting change. Thus, the need for the effort of repeating scan is not eliminated. If a plurality of setting groups exist and are used alternately, as many bar codes as the number of setup items are scanned at each time of setting change. Thus, extreme labor and time are taken and in addition, the risk of mistaking one setting bar code for another is also involved.